Fox Tails: Chronicles of Kubbi
by Nanashi Chimera
Summary: Over 300 years ago, before the founding of Golnar, Ninetales and other fire Pokémon roamed the land. Follow Kubbi on her journey from being a the black twin to the famed Silver Ninetales of Golnar. Christmas Present for my Loyal Readers.
1. Prelude

Merry Christmas everyone. Welcome to your Christmas Surprise!

My present is not finished yet, but I can't finish it until the right times come about.

For those of you that don't know. _Fox Tails: Chronicles of Kubbi_ is a Prequel of my _Phoenix Feathers_ story.  
The two stories are connected in the long run, but you can read the two as separate stories.

_Fox Tails: Chronicals of Kubbi_ is basically a story about the Kit years of Kubbi and her brother.

This is also a story about growing up.  
It's supposed to give you all a closer look at their lives.  
If you don't like that kind of thing then you've been warned.

This story starts off very wordy with not a lot of dialogue at first.  
But important events happen in every chapter.

The true adventure begins after chapter 4, if that gives you a clue to how slow it is.  
Every chapter up to that point is focused completely on Kubbi and her brother.

I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

My name is Kubbi.

I possess no last name, nor even a first.  
I just simply have that.

A name.  
My identity.  
My reputation.

My most valued treasure, despite that it is not my true name;  
It is who I am and who I am not.  
To the very core of my existence, I have made myself to become Kubbi.

I am also very old in human terms.  
I turn 349 next Spring.

In my culture (if you don't mind me calling it that), living to be 349 is truly no small fete.  
Sure, we need to _Mature*_ before we are able to acquire such an age,  
but I'm almost to my mid-thirties, you could say (in human terms).

I wish to tell you all my story.

I know that many of you think nothing of us Ninetales, while many more of you reviver us.

Some of you wish to read my story for different reasons, though.

You seek to hear an adventure or a comedy.

Or perhaps you are reading hoping to find action in the manors that are violent or even sexual.

But such is not my story.

Despite how much it pains me to, I will not change my story from what it already is.  
I will not add that which I wanted to happen and keep it as close to the truth as possible.  
I shall start off slow so that even the youngest among you can follow, but I will speed up later on.

My past is full of tragedy, hatred, and love.  
Events that I wish I could forget, with only a few that I'm glad that I never could.

I suppose that it would be best to start from, like all stories do, the beginning.

Hm…

It's been so long…

I can barely remember it now.

* * *

Please _don't_ review the Introduction…  
Yes, this was just the Introduction.

Instead of reviewing the 500 word Intro… just go straight to the first chapter.

Thank you.

*_Mature_- Ninetales refer to Evolution as Maturing. It is important to remember this as a fact. Reasons will be explained in much later chapters.


	2. First Recollection

Welcome to the first chapter…

* * *

In the back of my mind, I do recall two things I regret that I can't forget for the sake of the world as well as for myself.  
These two things I will not state right away, so please be patient.  
After all, a story doesn't start from the middle nor can it truly be judged until you reached it's inevitable end.

It starts at the beginning…

It was dark…  
there was nothing.

I lived in a world different from the one that we live in now. If you could call what I was doing as living. I was compressed within a sphere. No light for me to see, nor a developed mind for me to comprehend what was happening around me. I could hear. Oh, yes, that's all I could truly do at the time. I could hear as objects moved near me. Be it the ground or our parent's fur caressing the shell, I could hear them.

_budumb… budumb… budumb…_

I could also hear a slight thumping.  
Constant and gentle.

_budumb… budumb… budumb…_

Oh, how much I didn't know then. However, as slow and gradual it was, I did learn one thing.

_budumb… budumb… budumb…_

I did not live alone in that world.

_bududumb… bududumb… bududumb…_

No, I am not referring to my parents on the outside of my tiny world. What I mean is someone else was in there with me. The other being's heart beat did not move at the same time that mine did. There were also limbs in there that moved without my small infant commands for them to do so. The other being and I shared a small relationship with each other. Though we were thoughtless and speechless, we enjoyed pushing each other with little taps every now and again. That was our first and (while inside that world) only game. We mirrored each other and eventually created patterns in the pats we did for each other. It wasn't as vibrant as communication, but we did eventually were able to 'talk' to each other like this.

However, I wont bore you with that world any longer.

It came to a point in our pre-lives that we each felt a new sensation. Neither one of us understood what this sensation was. Breathing came so much of a shock to us, that we started stabbing each other with our limbs. We became frightened, scrambling on top of one another. (Not that we had much of a choice to begin with.) We both somehow had the idea that we couldn't stay in our miniscule world any longer. We had to escape. Despite neither one of us truly grasped the meaning of the word, we knew that we had to do it. I pushed one way and he pushed the other. I don't know which one of us broke through first, but when we did, we each came out together.

Doing so, more sensations radiated though out my very being.  
Somehow being outside our world, I could learn faster than before.  
We could hear ourselves screaming and something else.

_Tapity. Tap, tap. Tap._

The ground shook ever so slightly. Our parents running around the den.

**_Sour_**_,_ my tongue could taste.

Air going through my nostrils, I could smell the dirt, among other things.

_Cold…_

Now that's a word that I would learn _every_ meaning of.  
All I could feel was cold. I shivered closer to my still warm companion.

My companion tapped me with our signal for 'u okay?'

I tapped back as best I could, 'not sure'

Only moments, later the other being was moved away from me, disappeared from my reach.

_Frightened_, I forced myself to learn another sensation.

Sight with very little light.

Now I was cold, wet, and alone in the dark.

And yet, I could see my mother for the first time.

She was a radiant gold. Even in the darkness of the den she still sparkled with a shine that would remind me of the stars (had I seen them beforehand). Her eyes were completely focused on the white thing in her 'lap'? 'Arms'? However you humans prefer to say it, she was holding my companion. I was sure of it. That thing she had was him. She was licking the slimy stuff off of _him_ and leaving _me_ to drown in it.

I tried crawling to him. I _needed_ him back. I _needed_ his warm touch.  
I felt like I was going to die if I didn't get some form of contact soon.

Mother stopped only long enough to look at me.  
She then made some noises.

Being young I couldn't comprehend what she said to me.  
It was only when I was older that I learned that what she said wasn't a good thing.

I 'Vul'ed in desperation, my companion did the same. Soon, I had given up on crawling.

There came other noises coming from somewhere else in the den.  
Another creature (that I later learned to be our Father) picked me up by the back of my neck and took me further away from where I wanted to go.

I 'Pix'ed again in annoyance.

Slowly and carefully, Father placed me in his 'lap' and gently cleaned me off.

Steadily, the cold was going away.

Father was… warmer than the world my companion and I were in before.

I liked it, almost. I still wanted my companion.

Soon, I could feel my own warmth coming from myself.  
My pilot light* had lit itself. I now had my own flame to sustain me.

However, with warmth on the inside and the outside, I found myself coming to a sensation that I was not unfamiliar with.

Sleep…

A deep sleep for me to adjust to the new world around me.

This sleep had dreams that possessed more than just darkness and lights that I couldn't understand before.

* * *

Please review.

I know it's slow.

*pilot light- This reefers to a Vulpix's inner flame. Before a Vulpix is 'born', it is unnecessary for it to be 'lit'. After, they are born, this inner flame must be lit and sustained until the Vulpix (or later Ninetales) dies. Definition and inspiration comes from a fanfiction story by the same name, by the Author "Tashojiri".


	3. First Wonder

Let's begin again…

* * *

When I awoke next, I had gained another strange sensation. Unlike my other sensations, this wasn't something that I could 'sense'. It was something that just came to me.

Comprehension. I could comprehend my surroundings. I knew things that I shouldn't have known so easily. I knew that this place was called a den. It was home. I was hatched and alive. I was a Vulpix, so was the pure white companion lying next to me. Even though, I could not see in the dark, nor did I know what 'white' was.

Strange…

He was slowly growing and shrinking. It looked funny to me. It wasn't until later I learned that it was because he was breathing. It was strange how I saw him and knew that it was him. It was also stranger that I automatically moved closer and sniffed.

I sniffed him. Again it was strange, unlike everything else in here. He had no scent.

What was a scent?

Slowly, I nudged him to 'wake up'.

He kicked me back, 'I want to sleep more.'

I 'okayed' and laid my head back down for a little bit.

When he finally woke up again, he looked at me and puffed his nose.

He was testing it out, like I had earlier.

After figuring out that I also had no scent, he pushed his upper body upward.

I mimicked him. We now sat like those things from before had done. He just stared at me with those dark eyes of his.

Instantly, I felt a yawn for the first time.

He cocked his head at me involuntarily opening my mouth wide.

He decided to do the same thing, not really knowing why I did what I did either.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to tell everyone the truth."

"How can you expect me to show my face when the pack learns about this."

"Surly you don't believe in those myths, my sweet Topaz."

"No, of course not, but there are others, Conleth."

"Do not worry about them."

My brother and I listened to each of them speak. We had no true comprehension for what they were saying, but something about them making the same sounds repetitively made it easier and easier for us to learn that we could make sounds as well. Sure, there was no meaning behind what we yipped about, but we had fun with it regardless. Our parents stopped talking to each other when they realized that we were awake and 'talking' to each other.

Our mother was the first to come look at us.

We both stopped talking to each other only long enough for to stare at the beautiful creature before us. Now because we saw her before anything else, we couldn't find anything more beautiful than her. Something inside us automatically clicked…

"Mama," we laughed together.

Now all she did was stare at us.  
It was like she wasn't sure what she should do next.  
She was looking at us with… something in her eyes.  
It wasn't hatred, it was fear.

She didn't move until a creature similar to her came in from behind her. Him, we didn't know…

"Topaz, please clean that look off your face," he said licking her in the ear.

Mother suddenly came to life when he did.

Smirking, the male continued, "All I see here are two Vulpix."

"But that coloring…," Mother looked at us again.

"It matters not. They are both our Kits and we should love them as such."

"But… it's wrong."

"Innocent until proven guilty," he took closer steps to us, "is that not our law?"

"…Forgive me."

"Hello little ones. Are you comfortable?"

We didn't respond with words, but we did make some noises to show we were healthy.

"My name is Conleth, but you can call me 'Father' if you like," Father licked my brother first, then me, "and you already seem to know your Mother."

"Mama," we asked out of a question really.

Conleth appeared hurt, but neither one of us were really interested in him.

"Something wrong," I asked.

"What is 'wrong'," my brother asked me.

Although neither one of us could really understood what we were saying, or even knew that we were asking. It was as if we both had a second intelligence, guiding us from the back of our minds. We knew things without realization. We could feel, but we didn't know the words behind our emotions. We were still learning though.

"Nothing is wrong," he smiled at us, "do you understand what we are saying yet?"

"Conleth like other Mama," my companion asked.

"Sort of…," that creature laughed at the oddly formed question, "please call me Papa."

"Conleth, Papa? You like Mama, but less…," I paused to think of the right word, "coloring…? Less fire?"

"Less pretty," somehow he understood what I was trying to say, "Yes, there are only a few Ninetales a beautiful as Topaz."

My companion and I looked at each other.  
We each tilted our heads at each other.  
Each one of us expected the other to say something about the other.  
It was a much harder game. So many new rules were put in.

"That's right," Conleth smiled lovingly, "you two don't have names yet, do you?"

"What is name," we asked together.

"Are you asking about your own names," we nodded as he continued, "truth be told, we didn't expect two of you. Even if we didn't we don't have one for only one of you."

We each looked at each other again.

"How about you call her 'Sister', and you call him 'Brother', for now?"

"Brother?"

"Sister," he smiled then stuck his nose in my ear, imitating Conleth.  
It tickled. I liked the feeling and he liked the sound that I made.

Mother, however, didn't like any of it.  
"Get away from her," she growled.

Brother's head jerked away from me.

I stayed frozen in place.

"Topaz," Conleth snapped at her, "I will not stand for that kind of attitude to come from you."

"We can't just-"

"We don't know if it's true or not," Conleth softly yelled at our mother, "so until we know for certain, I don't want to hear another word about it."

Mother lowered her head. She's rarely seen Conleth be angered without a reason. She knew that it wasn't one of those times that a reason didn't exist.

"I know that you are concerned, Topaz," Conleth had quietly approached her and nuzzled her, "but let's let them have a few more tails before we determine anything about this myth."

Truthfully, brother and I weren't paying that much attention to our parents at that moment.  
Brother had opened his mouth in a yawn and I could see his uvula.  
He smacked his lips a few times. I could sense his annoyance.

I tapped 'you okay?'

Brother didn't answer me back right away.  
Seems he had discovered another appendage that we had.

Tongues. It fascinated him for a while. Curious at him, I started to mock him. (I had already discovered my tongue a while ago). For a moment, I looked up at our parents. Conleth was doing something that I've already seen him do a few times now. This time I knew what he was doing. I decided to mimic him instead.

I licked Brother's ear. It sent a chill down his spine.

He turned his head to me and blinked.

A smile came to his face as he realized what his newly found tongue was for.  
He pounced on my head and licked to his hearts content. I giggled hard.

Mother dared not to stop us this time…

We played like that until we were exhausted and collapsed to dream of our new games.

* * *

Please review.


	4. First Fangs

Do de de de doooh…

Flash-forward time change swirly thingie!

…

Just read…

* * *

We spent the next few days doing all that typical human infants would do.

We slept.

We ate.

We… spent our time learning all about the world around us.

We were fascinated with each new discovery within our tiny den. For example, we discovered that our tail splits as we grew older. We spent (I'm guessing here) a whole week in the dark. Brother and I constantly stayed near each other. It was as if each of us was joined to the same tail. We rarely spoke unless we were spoken to. Brother and I didn't really need to speak to each other then. We were too busy playing games. Brother's favorite game was wrestling. We both loved that game. However, Mother never let us play it unless Conleth was around. My favorite game was similar to what you humans would call 'hide and seek'. I'd always win. I didn't know why then. Guess now, it's blatantly obvious.

Mother nursed us, just like any normal Ninetales mother would do.  
However, I was rarely satisfied by the amounts she would let me have.  
It really wasn't fair that Brother filled up so much faster than I did.

That day while nursing us, Mother yelped.

Now something tasted funny about the milk she was giving us. I didn't like the taste, so I spat it out.

Absentminded about the noise Mother made, Brother kept on nibbling at her.

Mother continued to yelp.

"OW! Let go of me!"

She then knocked Brother off of her. Brother either didn't understand that Mother was in pain or he didn't care. He pawed his way back under her.

Mother yelled again, "Let go of me you, YIN!"

Mother hit Brother away from her again. Mother stood up fully now, dripping red _somethings_ from three places. Mother's red eyes pierced the dark to look at me. She thought that I was the one that did it.

I dropped my head in apology, Brother stood up next to me and did the same.

"Topaz are you alright," Conleth came running, "I heard screaming."

"It… they bit me."

"We're sorry," I said, "we didn't mean to hurt Mama."

Neither one of us wanted to say what had happened. Mother didn't have the same problem that we did.

"She bit me and then she came back to bite me again."

Knowing who really did what, Brother lowered his head further.  
Only Conleth and I noticed that he had done so.  
Conleth then looked at the damage that we had caused.

"It doesn't look that bad," Conleth caused a fire to appear under mother's belly. Even in the dark, I could see that the wounds as they vanished entirely.

"So they're finally teething," he smiled.

"Doesn't that seem a little bit fast to you?"

"Nonsense," Conleth sighed, "another day or two and they'll be able to have their first Rattata."

"You better start with something with less blood," Mother growled, "I can't bare to do that again."

"Sweet Topaz, Arceus knows if I could feed them myself, I would," Conleth licked behind her ear, "please bare with the pain for just a little while longer."

"No, I can't, not even for…," Mother stopped talking. Them having wordless conversations happened so often that we thought of it as the norm.

"If you wont, then you collect the berries instead," Conleth cooed as a joke.

Unfortunately, Mother took him up on his offer.

* * *

"I'll be back soon then," Mother left us alone with Conleth.

He turned to us in a way that made us feel like he was bored.

"So you're both teething now?"

As usual, we didn't answer him.

"Well, if you two want to play, go ahead," Conleth laid down next to the wall, "I wont stop you."

He obviously wanted us to wrestle each other. Brother liked to fight, but I really wasn't in the mood for it.

"Leave me alone Brother. I'm too hungry."

"I'm hungry too, Yin."

"What did you say," Conleth snapped his head up. Brother and I only stared at him, too scared to speak to him.

"Answer me for once," Conleth's red eyes pierced the darkness, "Did I hear you call her something?"

For the first time in our short lives, I wanted to go back to the egg.

"Did your mother name you that?"

"No…"

"Then where did you hear that ter…," Coneth turned his head towards the exit, "that Backbite. How dare she do that." Coneth stood up to leave.

"Leave Mama alone," I ran to tackle Conleth.

Brother followed my lead.

Despite how Mother treated us, we never liked how Conleth spoke to her.

Conleth must have thought that what we were doing was cute or something.

He laughed at us, "you two are a lifetime too early to face me in battle."

He was right, we had caused more damage to ourselves than we did to him.  
Already given up, I teared up to cry. Brother wasn't done, but he didn't like it when I cried.  
He already walked up to me to give me a comforting lick and nuzzle.

"You both need a lot more practice," Conleth was teasing us, "but since you're both so determined then I'll stay here. Go ahead and attack me with all you've got."

We continued to stare at him.

"Don't worry, I wont fight back unless I have to."

"Too strong," I whined.

"As I said, don't worry," Conleth laid back down, "I love Topaz and you both too much to cause you unnecessary harm."

Brother nudged me to go to the other side of the den.  
I followed him and we laid down for a nap before mother got back.  
Brother took a few moments to lick me in that loving way that Conleth did for Mother.

"I've got a plan," he whispered into my ear.

"Wont work," I said flat and blunt.

"But you haven't even heard it yet."

"But if you tell me then he'll hear it too," I said quietly, knowing full well it didn't matter how loudly I spoke, "we're in the whispering spot."

"What's a whispering spot," Brother whispered.

"_It's an area were one will be able to hear even the slightest of whispering from all the way across the den_," Conleth whispered causing Brother's headfur to rise out of fright.

I chuckled because he looked silly.

"That's not funny," Brother yelled at me or Conleth (I couldn't tell), "how long have you known about the whispering spot, Sis?"

"It's how I beat you in (hide 'n seek)," I wagged my twin tails.

"No fair! It's hard enough to find you with your fur so dark!"

"But you're bigger than me when we wrestle."

"Is that true?" Conleth had interrupted our argument.

We gave him our usual response. Conleth stood up and shortened the distance that was between him and us. He lowered his face just outside of my reach.

"You are oddly smaller than your brother. Haven't you been eating enough?"

We both glared at him at the mentioning of food.

"Has Topaz been starving you too?"

"Of course Mama hasn't," Brother spoke out of turn.

Conleth didn't even acknowledge that he said anything.  
He continued to stare at me, waiting for my answer.  
Instead of saying anything, I curled myself up away from Conleth.

"I can still see you," Conleth grinned.

"Don't care. I'm tired."

"Well then, I'm satisfied," Conleth chuckled, "I've gotten four words out of each of you."

Both of us realized that we had spoken directly to him.  
We stared at each other again, our eyes cursing that we slipped.

"Your mother should be back soon," Conleth looked at the exit, "Until then, why don't we all curl up and have a nice nap together, like a normal fami…"

We had already disappeared from his sight.

"How did they do that…?"

Was the last thing that we heard after a long silence and before falling into a deep sleep.  
It's as if we knew this was going to be the last good nap that we'd have for a long, long while.

* * *

Well, loosing the kits on the first day of babysitting is not a sign of good parenting skills.

You can go to the next chapter if you like.

Or Review.

Or both.


	5. First Blood

Oh where, oh where did my Vulpix kits go?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

With their hair cut short and their tails so long…  
Oh where, oh where can they be?

ehem… sorry 'bout that.

* * *

Mother came back, not as soon as Conleth had hoped. Well, he had hoped to find us _before_ she had arrived, but had no luck. He almost thought that we had somehow left the den entirely. Well, we didn't do that exactly. What had happened was that Brother used Dig to make a small tunnel for us to hide in. Conleth didn't notice me crawl in after Brother because of how my fur didn't clash with the den floor. The burrow that Brother made was comfortable, however difficult it was to get to sleep with Conleth looking for us. Brother woke me up when Mother got back, and slowly led me out of our hiding spot.

"Hi mama," we said together.

"Where did you two disappear to," Conleth asked flat out.

We didn't even acknowledge his existence and instead walked up to mother.

"We're still hungry," Brother said.

"Well Mother's found something for young kits to chew on," she smiled at Brother, kicking a couple of berries towards us.

"Aspear berries? Interesting choice, my dear," Conleth tilted his head, "But aren't they a little too hard skinned?"

"They are teething, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah, but even I'd be drinking my own blood before I could pierce that skin with my own teeth."

"Which is why they're going to eat the insides, but teeth on the outside."

"Smart, but how are you going to open it."

"Simple," one of Mother's sparkling tails started to shine.  
She snapped it like a whip and shattered the berry.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Some of it's insides got in my eyes. I screamed at the stinging. I wiped desperately to get the fluids out.  
I heard Conleth yell at mother when my cries became low enough. I couldn't register what he said.  
He then moved in to me. I swiped at him to get away from me.

"Calm down! Let me get it out," he tried to come closer again, but I backed away.

In the chaos, I couldn't think straight.  
I bit at anything that came close to me.  
At my third or fourth bite, I realized that I was tasting blood.  
I heard Brother cry out in pain.

I was knocked over by someone else.

I can't remember who it was that had hit me away from Brother.

When my mind finally came to, I was being licked clean of the sour juices.

I heard Brother crying in the dark. I also could hear mother comforting him.

It wasn't for another few moments that I realized everything that had happened and was happening.

I had bit my brother and _Conleth_ was the one who was cleaning me.

"Let go of me!"

"Look I'm not going to hurt you," Conleth continued to lick me.

Naturally, I snapped at him to stop.

"Fine then. If you wont let me clean you up slowly then…"

He then flashed a hot flame into my face.  
I screamed out of shock, but found that the light didn't hurt me.

I could see again, if not then better. This was what he did to mother before.

"What was that?"

"Our blessing from the sun," Conleth smiled at me, "Fire can't harm our species."

"?Blessing?Sun?Fire?Species," I whined, "my head hurts."

"That's right I forgot how young you two ar-"

"AHHHHHH," Brother had cut Conleth's apology short, "Mama, it hurts! It hurts!"

"What happened," Conleth dropped me to see Brother, I followed shortly after.

"I don't know," Mother shrieked, "I was just trying to heal his wounds and he just."

"It hurts! I huuurts," Brother cried.

I could see his paws where I had bitten him.  
They were a dark red and as black in some places.

"Great Arceus," Conleth shouted, "he's burned."

"Make the hurt go away," Brother cried, "It hurts, Mama!"

"Topaz, take both of the twins out of the den," Conleth ordered, "I need cleanse the den of the acidic juices or else he wont be able to walk on the floor."

Mother didn't answer him, she didn't have time.  
Instead she grabbed Brother by the back of the neck and took him outside.

Conleth pushed me to follow them.

* * *

My first vision of the world outside the little den was of the sun. It was so bright. I'm sure that there's nothing that I could say that would make my first moment in the sun sound even the least bit interesting. We all know what it's like to see it. Personally, I've seen roughly 127,472 suns just like it. You readers are either bored with even the miniscule amount that you've witnessed, or you're stupidly fascinated that yet another sun has risen. My opinion is and always was: I prefer the dark. You can't sleep as well as you could with the sun always looking down on you.

When I first saw daylight, I was blinded.  
I couldn't see where I was going.  
I rammed into the back of mother's leg.

"Watch it," she growled as best as she could with Brother still in her mouth.  
Mother kept looking for something. She headed for a specific green section nearby.  
"Here you go," she said, gently placing Brother on the green stuff, "a nice soft bed of grass."

Brother only whimpered and moaned in pain.  
The burns he received weren't hurting as badly as they had a few minutes prier.  
Yet it was just as bad as the juice that had intruded into my eyes.

"Stay here and let Mama find a Rawst Berry for you, baby." Mother only took a second to glare at me before she left us alone in the strange new world.

I didn't pay much attention to the world around us. I was much more concerned for Brother. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. Up until now, the only times I had seen fire was to heal something. Now fire had betrayed my brother. I couldn't stand to see him in pain. I got close to him and licked at his wounds. I detested the taste of blood and his paws were now crusted over. It was rough against my tongue. I quit after the only a few licks. I nuzzled against Brother, trying to comfort him as best as I could. He whined at me.

"Sister…," Brother cried from the pain, "…why… why does it hurt so much?"

"I'm sorry," was all I could muster, despite my lack of injuries.

"You bit me," I wasn't sure if he was asking or accusing me.

Either way I couldn't answer him. I was choked up too much.

"Why did you bite me?"

"I… didn't… mean to," I cried, "I don't know what… was happening."

"I think I understand," Brother curled up away from me.

I did not bother him any further. I instead mirrored his actions and turned to lay away from facing him. We didn't make another sound until mother came back with another fruit. She ignored me completely as she tore in the fruit apart for Brother to eat from it. That was the first time, that I ever felt completely useless. A sad feeling that I would come to know very well.

"Eat it. It will help with the pain," Mother was begging Brother.

"You'll hurt me too," was his only excuse for not eating.

Mother spent a long time arguing with him, but he constantly refused. Eventually, he made a snap at mother.

"I'm FINE! I don't need your stupid berry," Brother got up on his feet and hide himself between me and her.  
I'll never forget the look on his face. I never wanted to see it again.

"But…"

"I said leave us alone!"

Mother was knocked speechless. She hadn't realized how close of a bond we had with each other. Brother licked my eyelids. Apparently he thought that I was still in pain like he was. Perhaps it was because I couldn't stop crying. He then lifted his paws for me to lick again. Brother smiled as if the pain was fading, but both Mother and I knew otherwise. At least, he pretended that I was useful. I continued to clean his paws. It was enough to help me stop crying.

* * *

"Well, the den is cleansed," Conleth said, "but we all need to stay out here until the den cools down again."

"Of course," Topaz nodded, "Is something else wrong?"

"What do you think?"

I could feel Conleth examine the scene that the two of us were the center of. He saw the chewed up berry, the two of us lying next to each other, and Brother's burns. What confused him the most were those burns. And it should. If you readers are familiar with our Species, then you'd know that we possess only one special ability. We called it Ho-oh's Blessing, while you humans gave it the silly name 'Flash Fire'. Those that have Ho-oh's Blessing are granted immunity to fire. It was unheard of for a Vulpix, even one as young as we were to _not_ possess Ho-oh's Blessing. I didn't understand all this at the time. I just thought that you as readers needed to know, despite that I did not. Our own parents had kept it as a secret for quite a few moons longer.

"I think I see two… no, three things wrong," Conleth walked over to one tree and kicked the blue berries off of it, "first you need some Oran Berries to help heal his wounds. Rawst berries are for a different kind of burn."

"How could I forget that?"

"Second is the bed that you've chosen for them."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, I could be mistakened here," Conleth sniffed the grass, "yep. You're letting them sleep on a Oddish nest."

(Oddish are a plant Pokémon that buries themselves in the ground during the day. They usually only come out of the ground during the evenings and mornings. Lucky for us it was noon.)

"Oddish?"

"They wont like that they were being laid on."

"So long as we don't harm them, they shouldn't notice anything."

"You two hear that. Don't chew on the grass."

We both stared at him. Mind you, this is the first time that we've ever been out of the den. We didn't even know the words for the color of grass, let alone grass itself.

"Don't harm the stuff you are laying on or else it will hurt you back."

Brother whined at the warning.  
Admittedly, it was a little extreme, but there was no other way to tell us.

"And the third thing," Mother asked.

Conleth only answered her with a look, it was more than enough to tell her what he's been saying all the time before.

"The berry would work better if he eats it."

"No!"

"Now I remember why we put off having kits," Conleth sighed, then took a large bite out of the Oran Berry, "see the berry's not going to harm you."

I didn't care to believe Conleth's word for it. Yet when the smell of the berry made my stomach rumble. Even though I've never had one before, it was appealing. Brother didn't have to look twice to change his mind about trying the berry.

He ripped a big chunk off of the berry. He didn't even chew at it. He tensed up as he felt the effects instantly. I witnessed as his front paws slowly turn back into it's natural white color. Not perfectly, but enough to notice.

"Wow, Sis you've got to try this," Brother brought what was left to me.

I was hesitant again, but when I did, I knew that I could never go back to Mother's milk again. With us happy and somewhat healthy again, Conleth smiled at us. When we finished the berry 50-50, Conleth dropped more berries for us to eat. We had to gnaw at the berries on our own this time. We found that it was getting easier by the minute. Brother was still able to eat more than me because his teeth grew in faster than mine. I didn't mind. For once, I was content with how much I ate.

I looked up from our meal and caught Conleth whispering something in Mother's ear.  
If I had to guess what was said, I think that it would have been something on the lines of "four things."

* * *

Ooh, secrets between parents and children.

Please review.


	6. First Moon

This is it. The actual start of something.  
It's now been a whole month since the kits were born.  
Those of you that are looking for more action than mystery,  
know that it is coming in the later chapters.  
But it's not much.

In this chapter, though, it is like the first day of school for them.

Enjoy.

* * *

I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to get so wrapped up with such boring events.  
I'm not going to bore you anymore with the petty details that would be called the happiest days of my 'kithood'.  
I shall skip ahead to the first time that we actually…

"Sister wake up," Brother whined at me to wake up, "sun up was an hour ago!"

"I'm up! I'm Up," I stretched and yawned.

We were currently in our den under the den. Last night, Conleth and Mother were fighting about something again. Mother was dreading this day. It's been a whole 'moon'* since we were born. It was time for us to meet the rest of the pack. It was time for us to meet the other Vulpix… and Ninetales. Mostly the Ninetales elders. However, Brother and I were more excited to meet the other Vulpix than we were other Ninetales. Over the course of the month, my brother and I have changed. For example, we now possessed four tails each. We had a full set of teeth and knew how to use Fire Attacks. Brother took a little longer than me to learn how to use Fire, due to his slight fear of being burned again. Believe me, I was afraid that I would burn him myself. He made up for it by being the only one between the two of us that knew how to use Dig.

"You two ready now," Conleth asked us as we crawled out of our small tunnel.

We ignored him completely and headed straight for the exit. Mother was waiting for us.

"You ready," she gave us that painful look again. We were still ignorant of it's meaning.

"Yes, Mama!"

"It's been a whole moon now," Mother pointed out, "You're going to be expected to start calling me by my first name or 'Mother', not Mama."

"Okay Mother," we said in unison.

"And you two could start calling me 'Father'," Conleth pointed out.

"Okay Conleth," we giggled as we ran from the cave.

Stopping only when the sun hit our eyes hard.

"I hate that," Brother said as he rubbed his eyes.

"So do I…"

"We have a long way to go," Mother said as she slipped past us, "stay close to us, and don't talk to anyone."

"Okay," we said together, before we were off.

* * *

Quick facts about us:

First: The ratio between males and females in a pack are not split 50-50 like humans are. We receive an average one male for every three females. Because of this, Males are naturally considered to be more valued members of a pack. When a mother has a Male then she is considered greater than a Ninetails that has a Female.

Second: Ninetales breed much less often than Vulpix. Regardless of how many years in between (if or when) a Ninetales decided to attempt parenthood, we all breed on the same moon of the year. It is not uncommon for Vulpix to produce more eggs than Ninetales within that moon. The exact month depends on the region that the Pack lives in and the environment that they'd have to endure. Our mating moon happens to be the last one on the human calender so the "first moon anniversary" happened to be in the human's month of July that year.

Third: Ninetales are to hatch their eggs in isolation from the rest of the pack. Which was why we had a long way to go.

And Finally: Despite what the parents decide to name their offspring, it doesn't become official until the naming ceremony on their first moon anniversary. This right belongs exclusively to the mother of each kit. However, there are some exceptions…

* * *

It did take us a while to reach the pack. By noontime, we had to stop to rest again. We had stopped a few times before then, but the amount doesn't matter. Brother's front paws (despite were completely healed) ached and itched when he ran on them for long periods of time. We had stopped to rest next to a pond. Conleth warned us to be careful near the water. So naturally, we ignored him and didn't listen. Brother had this crazy idea to hop down a ditch, so he could soak his front paws in the little bit of the creek that barely flowed into the pond. As usual, Conleth was watching us and Mother had left in search of food.

"So nice…," Brother sighed.

"Do they still hurt?"

"Not anymore. The water really helps."

"Don't take too long, Brother," I warned him again, "Conleth said that there are Pokémon that can really hurt us near the water."

"I know. He told us that not even a few moments ago."

"He's also still here to tell you both the same thing again," Conleth said from higher up from the ditch, "get your tails back up here."

"Fine," Brother stood up.

"Having trouble with your kit, Conleth," we heard a voice coming from beyond where we could see.

"Oh great, I know that arrogant voice anywhere." Conleth groaned to himself, "Xipil?"

"The one and only," I could hear the arrogance in Xipil's voice.

"Are you stalking us."

"Don't flatter yourself. We just so happen to cross paths," he said, "besides isn't it usually the males that are to look for food?"

"Yeah, but taking care of a kit is more of a challenge," Conleth smirked as we came up behind him, "especially with these two."

"Two? But you only had one egg," I saw that the Pokémon that was talking to Conleth was a Vulpix. Unlike us he was a redish brown and had all six of his tails. He was also pudgy when compared to even my brother.

"Perhaps you were mistaken Xipil," Conleth's grin only stopped when he realized that the fat Vulpix was starring. Conleth turned his head and realized that Xipil was staring at the two of us,

"Xipil, these are my kits. Kits this is Xipil."

"Hello Xipil," we said together.

"Interesting shade," Xipil smirked, "what caused that coloring?"

"They haven't been cleaned in a while," I knew that Conleth was lying. He groomed us himself not that long ago.

"Have you gained weight?"

"I have not," the smaller fox snapped.

"Forgive me then," Conleth apologized quickly, "so what of your offspring? Do they take after Vesta?"

"No, they take after me. All three are Male."

"Well, that is impressive," Conleth meant that. He knew that the chances of having three out of three males was sixty-four to one.

"Can we meet them," I asked out of turn.

Xipil looked at me as if I had no manors. "Well, I suppose that it wouldn't hurt…"

"I think not. Topaz would kill me if we left before she came back."

"Fine by us," Brother and I nodded in agreement.

"You're both staying here until Topaz returns," Conleth growled at us, "we'll eat and then leave. You both will have plenty of time to meet other kits when we reach the pack."

"My kits would love to see her," Xipil grinned at me, "despite her messy fur, she is quite lovely."

I was instantly insulted. It's our nature as Vulpix to pride ourselves with our fur.  
Even hinting faults was worth at least a nasty bite… or twenty.  
Before Brother or I could even move, Conleth intercepted us with a distraction.

"Don't you have to gather enough food for six mouths?"

"I suppose I should be going then," the Vulpix bounced as he ran, then stopped when he realized what Conleth said, "wait… there are only five of us."

"Woops, that's your mother calling us," Conleth picked Brother up and pushed me to run with him.

* * *

It turned out that Topaz really had been looking for us.  
She had gathered a large number of berries that we've haven't seen before.  
Brother and I were cautious to try any of the new ones.  
We avoided the yellow ones all together.  
After the incident from the last chapter, we weren't willing to take the risk.

"So I take it that nothing happened while I was gone."

"Mama, we met another Vulpix just like us," Brother said.

"Except he was the same color as this Tomato Berry," I corrected him.

Mother looked at Conleth.

"We crossed paths with Xipil," Conleth explained.

"Are all Vulpix different colors like Berries?"

"No, they don't normally," Mother scoffed, "Vulpix are only supposed to be two colors in their entire lifetime."

"Oh, so he's special," Brother asked.

"Well, Xipil is special," Conleth chuckled.

"Isn't that incredible, Sister? We met a rarity."

"But he isn't the wrong color," Mother bit her Berry in half.

"Topaz," Conleth snapped, "they aren't old enough."

"We'll let the council decide if they are old enough or not."

And that was the end of it. No matter how much brother or me asked, the two of them refused to say anything more on the subject. When we were finished with our meal, mother stood up.

"I wonder if Xipil is still in the area."

"No, Topaz," Conleth ordered more than he answered, "not until the council have had a chance to look it over."

"You know as well as I do that Xipil isn't one to keep his mouth shut."

"Considering how much weight he's gained thats not a big surprise," Conleth snickered to himself, "but that's beside the point."

"What's a council," I asked, mostly because I wanted to know when we'd get to meet the other Vulpix.

"Nothing that you should concern yourselves with," Mother snapped at me.

I backed up next to brother.

"We should get going if we want to make it by nightfall."

"Topaz you have a bit of berry juice on your…," Conleth pointed, "you don't want to reach the pack looking like a filthy feral do you?"

"Okay, I'll be back," Mother turned and skipped her way to the pond.

Conleth decided to encircle the two of us, so that we couldn't escape.

"It's a Ninetales's tradition," Conleth explained quickly, "a group of twelve are chosen to make the decisions on matters involving the law within the pack. We have to present you to the council before you can see the other Vulpix."

"What? why," we asked together, "Did we do something wrong?"

"Seven words," Conleth smiled as a few of his tails shifted in his joy, "no, you two didn't do anything wrong."

Conleth uncurled a little bit, "however the two of you must not speak, no matter what is being said."

We stared at him again.

"Yes, just like that. Anything that you say can and _**will**_ be used against you." Conleth continued to stare at the two of us. We expected for him to crack a smile, as if it was all a joke. Yet his face didn't change, "Promise me here and now that you wont say a word, when we get there…You don't have to say 'yes', just promise me."

"Fine," we said together.

"Good. Here she comes," Conleth got up to stretch, "it's about time that we got going."

We left the pond and the four of us never looked back. It's not that any of us had bad memories there. Sure, father never liked to speak to Xipil, but he did find if fun to insult the smug little brat. I guess that I never thought about it much before. I don't remember it's name nor the location of that pond. I never happened upon it again in my lifetime. Of course, it was also some lifetimes ago. The pond might not be exist anymore. If only I could find that pond again. That pond softened and calmed the pain of my brother's paws. Maybe if I could find that pond again… Maybe then, I would be able to numb the pains that haunt me to this day. It's not that I wasn't bound to be hurt after this long, but to be hurt that early in life is too much for anyone to deal with. My happy kithood would end that day. All because we met Xipil several hours too early.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter.

Please review.

*Moon- Please note that there are 13 moons in a year and there are about 28 days in a Moon. It's not vitally important, but it might come up again.


	7. First Impressions

Trouble is brewing…

…,Darkness is coming…

…,…,Mother is ashamed…

…,…,…,and I am to be blamed…

Start the chapter.

* * *

As one would have it, we were earlier to the meeting grounds than expected. Brother and I were both on edge about what Conleth said to us. Mother was on edge about something too. Conleth was the only one of us that wasn't concerned. He held his head high and proud. When we made it to the clearing, mother stopped us at the bushes.

"What are you doing?"

"Conleth, I can't do this."

"We have nothing to be ashamed about, Topaz."

"Maybe we can bring them next year, when their tails are fully grown."

"We can, if they're Ninetales and have eggs of their own by then."

"But Conleth…"

"You worry too much," Conleth stepped out into the field. Brother and I took only a few steps when mother stopped us with her paw.

"Stay under me," Mother growled.

We didn't see the harm in doing as she asked. We did not understand. Mother did everything in her power to not let any of the other Pokémon see us, but that didn't stop us from seeing them.

Brother nudged me silently, our silent code for "Look, Sis". He didn't have to, of course. I could see the same thing that he could. Vulpix, there were so many families of them. And they looked like they were having fun. Right away, I saw a pattern among the Vulpix. Most of the Vulpix looked exactly like brother or like Xipil, the only exceptions were obviously those with qualities that made them female. I looked at Brother. Brother looked worriedly back at me. There wasn't a single Vulpix with my fur color.

"Greetings Conleth," another Golden Ninetales shouted from a Burrow's opening, "Early as usual I see."

"Ignatius, it's wonderful to see you again," Conleth sat to talk for a moment, mostly to give our mother time to catch up. Remember, she had the two of us under her. She also moved her two of her tails on both sides to block any sights of us. She had to walk slowly and extremely awkwardly.

"Pardon me, Conleth," Ignatius tilted his head at the way that mother was walking, "is Topaz feeling well?"

"Oh, she's just being silly," Conleth laughed, "she's so over protective of our offspring."

"Yes, my mate was that way with our Josi?"

"So has Josi gotten better since I left?"

"She's been growing strong thanks to the treatment you suggested," the Ninetales bowed his head in respect to Conleth, "She's even wants to become one of the council members some day."

"Speaking of the council," Conleth asked, "are they assembled yet?"

"Yes, they're in there right now talking to Vesta personally."

"Vesta," Conleth tensed up.

Mother stopped in her tracks, I could sense the fear that was coming from her. Her fear at the moment would be similar to your human's feelings of being naked in public. That's exactly how she felt, exposed and ashamed.

"Is there something wrong," Ignatius asked, knowing only a little less than Brother and I did.

"I'm sorry for this," Conleth dashed inside the burrow, before Ignatius had a chance to react.

"Conleth, you can't go in there."

"Ignatius," Mother snapped, "If you take one step in there, I'll tear your legs off."

Other Ninetales and Vulpix looked up from whatever they were doing to look at mother. It was unbecoming for our species to act in such a feral manor. Even the most outcasted of Ninetales wouldn't look as our mother did.

"Have you gone mad," another full grown Vupix stated from the lot of them.

"I'm warning you," Mother growled. I was too scared to move, so was brother.

"Topaz enough," I heard Xipil's voice, "there's no point to hiding it. Vesta has already told me all about your kits and what they really are."

"Young Vulpix like you know nothing," Mother growled.

"Topaz, in respect for your mate," Ignatius stepped forward, "I wont go inside if it's that important to you that I don't."

"Thank you Ignatius," Mother bowed her head at him only for a second, "but I can't let up my guard just yet."

"I wish to ask you for your reason," Ignatius glared at the crowd, "but I do not care at the moment."

"Ask her about her twins," Xipil shouted. Everyone started muttering amongst themselves. I couldn't hear the rumors, but they were wretched things that were being said.

"Twins, but that's," Ignatius shook his head of the thought, "No, I gave my word. I don't care for the reason."

"That's why she's acting so feral."

"Not another word out of you, Xipil," Ignatius snapped, "or I'll give you the same treatment as I do my Kits when they act like a-"

"You do and I'll give you a matching scar," another silvery Ninetales growled as she exited the burrow. She was a lot like mother, except she had a scar that went down her forehead and curved under her left eye, "No one touches the father of my Kits like that… except me."

"Vesta," Mother bowed her head low, "Please, don't say another word, I'm begging you."

"You can relax. The council has told me to keep quiet until they've heard your story," She glared at her mate, "of course, that includes you Xipil."

"But Vesta…"

"I don't want to hear excuses out of you," she snapped, "I told you out of confidence, because you are my mate; not so that you can tell everyone."

"Thank you Vesta," Mother relaxed a little more.

"Don't misunderstand, Topaz. I am concerned about the future decision that they'll make," the scarred Ninetales turned her head away from us, "whatever decision they make I will follow without question."

"What's happening," my brother nuzzled against mother's leg.

I pulled him back by a tail, keeping my promise to Conlieth to not speak.

Mother put her head between her legs to give Brother a little lick.  
She saw me bitting his tail and she freaked out.  
She screamed and pulled brother from my grasp.

I was blinded by the sudden amount of light that filled my eyes.  
I could hear more shouts and others yelling.  
It was then that I realized Mother had moved out from over me.  
I was exposed to everyone. They were all starring at me.  
I ran to get back under her, but she ran from me.  
I didn't understand, nor did I know what to do.  
I wished that I could Dig like Brother could.

"Twins, and black fur," Ignatius looked down on me, "That's your secret, Topaz?"

I saw the burrow and only had one idea in my mind.

I had to disappear.

I ran for the burrow and out of that cursed sunlight.

"You can't go in there," Ignatius chased me.

I kept crying and couldn't lose him. This burrow wasn't built like the one I was born in. It was far too long it also branched off in many directions, There was also strange glowing rocks every path that I went down. I had no dark places to hide. Even if I did out run him, he'd simply follow the lighted path that I took. I hate to say it, but I had to find Conleth. He'd protect me.

I felt a strange sensation wash over me. I ceased hearing Ignatius calls for me to stop.  
Then I heard voices, one of them was Conleth. I followed the voices.

"There is no denying it Conleth," one of the voices stated, "both gods do not deny the curse."

"The *Yáng is right," another voice stated, this one female, "The curse is very real and is very much a threat to us all."

"But I have been with these kits since their birth," Conleth growled at the voices.

"Don't speak out of turn, *Tú was making her case."

"With all due respect, *Niú," an elder's voice stated, "I don't believe that Conleth has had a chance to speak since we sent Vesta out."

"Thank you *Lóng," I finally saw Conleth as he said that.  
He was bowing in front of Twelve other Ninetales,  
they had to be the council that Conleth mentioned before.

I looked behind me for Ignatius, but I had lost him somehow.

I watched Conleth as he raised his head, "as I said… I've been watching these Kits since they were born. I did my experiments, but as near as I can tell, they are both as innocent as any other kit."

"Make your point," the Ninetales to the far right snorted.

"Is it not obvious to you, *Zhu," another female one, *Hóu, chuckled to herself, "it means that it's not going to be easy to determine which one is evil."

"Is the answer not obvious," *Shé's eyes flashed I was exposed again, "it's her."

* * *

Finally, the chapter is over...  
This was my least favorite one to write so far.  
It's short, and not much really happened.  
It's not as dramatic as I would have hoped.  
What do you think?  
Please Review.

Also (Just in case you're like me and just like to read) here's the council listed in order of introduction:

* Yáng. Male. Pronounced "Yawn". The title given to the 8th council member. He is the most logical thinker of the council members.

* Tù. Female. Is the title for the 4th council member. The most agile. She is constantly racing with Mǎ, but it's unclear who is truly the fastest.

* Niú. Male. Is the title for the 2nd council member. The strongest of the group with physical strength.

* Lóng. Male. Is the title for the 5th council member. The wisest and the Oldest of the council members. Despite that "Lóng" is his title, he has forgotten his real name over the years.

* Zhū. Female. Is the title for the 12th council member. She is a healer and an expert when it comes to inter-species relations.

* Hóu. Female. Is the title for the 9th council member. The most unpredictable and playful of the group. She's a wild card.

* Shé. Female. Is the title for the 6th council member. The most cunning, but also the most cynical.

Not introduced in this chapter:

* Shǔ. Male. Is the title for the 1st council member. He is the most gifted of the group, but he is not the leader. (Title does not represent power or ranking.)

* Hǔ. Female. Is the title for the 3rd council member. Never to be confused with Hóu. Hú is the most ferocious of the group. She is always ready for a fight. (Rumor has it that she sleeps with her eyes open and while standing up.)

* Mǎ. Female. Is the title for the 7th council member. She is the most enduring of the council members. She is able to run for long distances without slowing down, but it is unclear if she is faster than Tú.

* Jī. Female. Is the title for the 10th council member. She is not one for fights and would much rather spend her time listening, telling and creating stories. She is the current leader of the council, but only for a little while longer. (Meaning that she has the final word in all council decisions, until the year is up.) She is the second oldest of the group.

* Gǒu. Male. Is the title for the 11th council member. The most annoying and youngest of the group (being only 165 at the time). He also happens to be the kindest and most loyal Ninetails in the world. Rumors say that his father was a canine Pokémon, but he doesn't speak of the rumor's authenticity. Only Lóng and Jī know the truth. He is currently next in line to be the leader.


	8. First Reaction

This is the last one…  
Thank you those of you that have read this far.  
It means a lot to me even if you don't like the story.

Just remember, I'm not easily offended.  
Whatever feelings you have about this story,  
so long as it's honest, I will accept whatever is said.  
Please do not hold back.

* * *

"How did you get in here,"was Conlet's reaction to seeing me there.

I opened my mouth, before I remembered what Conleth told me.

"Why wont you speak?"

I did what I always did when I was scared and had no where to run to. I curled up in a ball.

"What is she doing," Gôu cocked his head.

"Careful it could be a trap," Tú prepared herself to pounce.

"I never let my guard down,"Hǔ growled, "not even for a-"  
Niú's sentence was interrupted by an elderly chuckle.

"What is so funny, Lóng?"

Lóng's chuckling quickly grew into a defined laughter.  
Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.  
I heard a few gasps, before I felt something nudge my side.

"We can still see you," Lóng growled, I looked up at him, "We wont harm you."

"Have you gone insane, Lóng," Shû stated.

"Just what I was going to ask the rest of you," Long asked them before he picked me up by the scruff, "How can you call yourselves Ninetales and be afraid of a cute kit like this? Does this look like a monster to you?"

Lóng showed me to the other Ninetales in the den. I don't recall how I looked to their eyes, but to mine I was nothing, but a scared little kit. I couldn't tell were I was taking breaths out as I could only hear my breaths in. I remember crying, but not making a sound. The only sound I could hear myself make was that of my heart beat firing like a Bullet Seed in overtime.

"Then why does she not defend herself," Shé asked, "if she is so innocent."

"Because, despite how much you frighten her, she's keeping her promise to me," Conleth received me from Lóng, "I made her and her brother promise me not to speak."

Conleth rewarded me with a lick in the ear.  
I bared my teeth at him, but didn't say a word.

"See, she is a good kit," he said again, "despite the fate that you all think that she has."

The council remained silent, and only gave looks to one another. They were somehow speaking to each other without words, similar to how brother and I did, except with only their eyes. Everyone finished 'talking' and simply looked at Lóng who was apparently their secret leader.

"Why are you all looking at me," Lóng sighed, "I believe that Jī has the final word about the kits for this year."

"Of course dear," said the most silent of the Ninetales Council, she sounded as old as Lóng, "here's what I say. We let them both live."

Three of the Ninetales reacted negatively to her comment. Jī waited for silence before she spoke up again.

"The legend clearly states who can kill them. We can only let nature take it's course."

"Thank you, Jī," Conleth bowed to the elder.

"But I warn you, Conleth," Jī's eyes couldn't get any narrower, "their fates are very much real. I can see great tragedies in the future, despite what decisions we make today. They are as unavoidable as the seasons. All that we can do is prepare for the harsh winter to come."

Looking back now, I can see that Jī was referring to more than she let on.

"Do you understand me?"

Conleth nodded.

"You may both go now," Yáng motioned us to leave.

* * *

Back in the tunnels, we found Ignatius standing guard behind an invisible wall.  
I've never seen anything like it. It was almost like it was made of green water.  
I looked up at Conleth. I didn't have to say anything. He knew what I wanted to ask.

"It's called Safeguard. The council uses it to prevent others from over hearing them," he said, "I'm actually surprised that you could get past it."

I cocked my head at him, but he didn't see me do it.  
Past the barrier, Ignatius spoke to us, but we didn't hear anything until we crossed.

"I'm sorry we didn't catch that, Ignatius."

"What happened in there?"

"Nothing too bad," Conleth nudged me to keep walking, "it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

"I wish I could say the same thing for out here."

I yipped and stopped moving when I remembered what had driven me into the burrow.  
Conleth nudged me to keep going, but I wouldn't move.

"Hm, perhaps you should tell me what occurred."

I shook my head, no.

"It's perfectly alright for you to speak now."

Didn't mean that I had to.

"If you don't tell me what happened I'm going to embarrass you in front of all the other kits."

I was already humiliated enough.  
I ran to hide behind Ignatius.

"I know that you're not familiar on how to raise a kit," Ignatius shook his head, "but you're being pathetic."

"Then can you tell me what happened?"

"Xipil showed up and-"

"Say no more," Conleth growled, "if he wasn't my sister's mate. I'd show that arrogant Vulpix what I do to annoying rodents."

"Don't let Vesta hear you say that," Ignatius grinned, "after all, it's her job to keep Xipil in line."

The two of them started laughing at the things that they were saying. I peaked from my hiding place.

"Come on little one," Conleth bowed, "Let's get you back to Topaz and your brother."

"Can't I stay in here, Ignatius?"

"Why is she asking me?"

"Ask her yourself," Conleth chuckled at the little joke, "I haven't figured it out yet."

Ignatius looked at me, but refused to ask.

"Don't tell me that you believe in that legend too, Ignatius?"

"No, I'm just wondering if I should or not," Ignatius tilted his head, "if I can figure out the riddle before you can, would that make me greater than the great Conleth?"

"You might become better than me if you actually get her to speak more than nine words to me," Conleth grinned at me. I stuck my nose up at him.

"Well, she can't stay in here."

"But I like it in here," I curled up in a ball, "no on can find me in the dark."

"So you think that you're safer in here," Ignatius asked, "what about food?"

"I'm used to not eating," I curled up tighter.

"Trust me Ignatius, only one thing will get her out of this cave willingly," I could feel Conleth's breath on my back, "she's never slept without her brother before."

Now, the dark wasn't so comforting. I had to get out of there. I ran for the exit, but I had to wait for those two to catch up before I would go back into the sunlight.

"How did you know that would convince her?"

"I can't tell you," Conlenth laughed, "Vesta would kill me if I did."

* * *

When I saw Brother again, he was being held by Mother. Don't get the wrong idea.  
She was wanting him to play with the other Vulpix, but he refused.

"Brother!"

"Sis," Brother escaped from Mother's grasp.

He tackled me. We greeted each other as if we hadn't seen each other for years.

Mother would have stopped us if Conleth hadn't been there.

"What happened," Mother asked Conleth.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Conleth glared at her, "if Ignatius hadn't already told me what he witnessed."

"I can explain," Mother panicked, "I thought that-"

"You panicked, that's what happened," Conleth snapped, "you don't know the kind of gate* you've opened."

"The gate I opened! You're the one that-"

"Don't try to pin your mistakes on me," Conleth glared at her, she backed up. Seeing this, his face softened, "Topaz, I chose you out of all the Pokémon in the world to be my mate, but we don't chose the type of children that we have," he licked her ear, "we can only choose how we raise them and hope for the best."

"Raise them," Mother looked at the two of us, "what _did_ the council _say?_"

"To let nature take it's course," Conleth looked away from her, "and prepare for the cold winter ahead."

"But that means-"

"I know," Conleth groaned, "but it doesn't mean we have to tell them."

"Tell us what," Brother asked me.

"I'll tell you later," I said even though I didn't understand what happened, "so did you meet any of the other Vulpix yet?"

"No, I didn't want to see them without you. Now that you're here, we can go together."

"No, you can't," Conleth growled, "not looking like that, at least."

* * *

"I feel stupid," I shouted and rightfully so.

Not only did Conleth lick me so clean that I was sore, but then he turned around and messed up my fur again with berry juice.

AND THEN he made me put a flower in my head fur.

"You smell good, Sis," Brother commented, "I didn't even know you had a scent."

"I don't," I growled, "he put berry juice in my fur."

"You too," a female voice squeaked.

"Who said that," Brother and I looked around.

"I don't know yet," her head popped out of a bush, "but my mama's thinking of calling me something really embarrassing."

"It can't be that bad," we said together.

"How do you two do that?"

"Do what," we asked, then looked at each other, "oh…"

"It's freaky."

"Says the Vulpix who hides in bushes."

"So what does you mother want to call you?"

"Some other worldly name she overheard," she turned redder from her pink shade, "…Daisy."

"What's so bad about that," I let my brother ask the question.

"It's the name of a flower."

"Is it the one in your head fur?"

"Maybe… I didn't think to ask," she tilted her head, "what about you two?"

"Mother called us something once," Brother admitted.

"But Conleth didn't like it," I interrupted Brother, "he told us to never mention it again."

"Sorry, Sis," he licked me in the ear.

"Ew, mate love."

"What?"

"Don't only mates do that?"

"We've been doing that since as far as I can remember," Brother sat down next to me.

"Your feet aching again?"

"No, Mother said it's rude to stand and talk to other females."

"Conleth said something similar to me," I looked behind me, "and to not turn my back on any males."

"My mother said the same thing."

"Especially the red ones," we said together and laughed.

"Wow," Brother shivered, "that is freaky."

"So is that why are you are hiding from everyone?"

"A little, but it's also because of this," she stepped out from the bush, and didn't look any different to me or Brother. She looked normal to both of us.

"Because of what?"

"I'm pink," she whined.

"So what," we spoke in unison again.

"I look like a Hoppip!"

"We don't know what that is."

"Aren't I supposed to be white?"

"Says who," we glared at her.

"I don't know, nature?"

"We also used to have only one tail," I assured her, "but now look at us we each have four."

"Actually, I have five," she showed the tail that was hidden under the others.

"See you're developing faster than us," shoved her a little.

"I guess you're right," she sighed.

"Of course, she's right," Brother laughed.

"But…," she sniffed me, "what kind of berries did your parents use to give you your fur color?"

"None, my fur has always been this dark."

"Really," she started backing up, "you aren't Topaz's daughter, are you?"

"What's wrong with you," Brother asked.

"Mama warned me to stay away from her," she looked at me with the same look that mother always gave me, "she said you have bad karma."

"What's karma," we asked again.

"I'm not sure, but Mama will whip me," she bowed low, then turned tail, "I'm sorry."  
She ran away, leaving Brother and I staring at each other.  
Now we were both afraid of meeting anymore Vulpix.

I didn't know where to go now.

Brother looked back at where we came from, then back at me.  
He patted his feet and frowned.  
He didn't want to go back to the new den.  
Frankly, I wasn't thrilled about doing that myself.

"So, what are we going to do," I asked.

"I don't know," he looked at where she ran, "I don't think that we'll get a warm welcome over there."

"Brother," I looked into his eyes, "it's not you that they don't want to see."

"What are you talking about, Sis?"

"Didn't you see how she looked at me?"

"Yeah, it was the same look that mother always…," realization slowly dawned on my Brother, "oh… you mean she was…? and mother too…?"

I laid down away from brother as his thoughts continued.

"But why you? Why not me?"

"Maybe…," I looked at my forepaw, "it's my fur. You saw how she reacted to her pink fur."

"You have to be joking," Brother knew better, "just because 'Daisy' was paranoid about her fur, doesn't mean that you have to be too."

"Stop acting as if it's not it, Brother," I snapped at him, "You saw all the other Ninetales and Vulpix. I really am different from them."

"Yeah, well…"

"Just go without me."

"Oh…okay," Brother backed up only for a second before standing tall in front of me, "but so am I!"

"What?"

"I'm different too."

"How?"

"I'm not fireproof," Brother smiled, "That makes me different too. Right?"

"That's right," I sat straight up again, "I forgot about that."

"I'm sure that each Vulpix has something unique about them," Brother smiled with me.

"So, if they have a problem with my fur then we'll just say that it's what makes me unique."

"Exactly," Brother practically flipped in happiness, "so will you go with me now?"

"Don't get your hopes up," I grinned at the face he made at me, "I'm joking."

Looking back now, I wish I wasn't joking.

* * *

*Gate- I used this term to mean the same as "opening a can of worms". Those of you who also read Phoenix Feathers may know why.

That's it… Sorry, everyone who read this far.  
But as the saying goes, "that's all she wrote."

Except I'm not a she…  
Although… Kubbi is…  
Eh, Whatever…

Don't forget to review.

And I hope everyone has had Happy Hollidays.

Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!


End file.
